Behind the Chained Fence
by TheEternalCrow
Summary: Having no one and trying to live another day, is one of the hardest things she has ever done. She couldn't understand why she was the one that had to fall in love with him. A/N Rated M because it just needs to be.
1. Chapter 1

**So Im gonna write a story about the Holocaust. In history we are studying it and I was struck with an idea and I just have to get it out to you guys. I know im writing others but I just had to get this out. The Holocaust is a tragic event of course but there was always hope for these people. They may have lost it at times but some still believed that they would be saved.**

_Eight months ago her father left to fight for the __Ukrainian Insurgent Army. He left in 5 minutes' notice. Four months ago she was sent to a ghetto. Two months ago she was sent to Auschwitz. A concentration camp in Poland. A place far from home and a place where she never saw her mother again. She was sent to the left, her mother to the right. Usually it was only the men. But with her being in shape and health as a horse. She was sent to work in the factories. _

**There was a little background I'm going to start it about 4 months into her stay, I got some ideas from The boy in the Striped Pajamas. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I'm not meaning to offend anyone with this story so please don't get mad at me. If I go too far just tell me and I will back off. I want this story to be as real as possible so bear with me. It's going to be a little different from what you usually think though so that's good. So….here it is!**

* * *

Her fingers hurt as she scrubbed the dishes at the house on the front grounds. The small tub sat outside under the kitchen window. People were bustling in and out carrying crates and luggage. Some small, some large. Truck after truck. Person after person. They seemed to never end. Some had on striped clothes much like hers and others had on Nazi SSR uniforms. Many looked to be no older than her.

"Hey You!" A rough voice called from the front causing her to bow head and not look at the man. "HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU!" The man forcefully pulled her up straight and shook her. "You will listen when I speak to you, you understand you parasite!"

She nodded and continued to look at the ground. She knew not to look into his eye. It was against the rules. She could feel the sweat on her upper lip start to pool and the sweat on her neck started to drip down her unusually cold back. It sent a shiver up her spine and the man slapped her.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Another voice sounded from near the dirt front drive.

"Uh, um, Here sir." The man said letting her go and standing at attention.

"Why do I have a hard time believing you, young man." The voice was advancing on them and she backed away. Her back pressed against the hard, rough cobble stones of the side of the mansion.

"Um, sorry sir. Where shall I be?" The man asked his voice quivering with fright.

"Go bring more crates to the house." The man nodded and hurried away from the girl and the other man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." She said in German, crouching back to finish with the dishes.

"It is quite alright. Just don't be caught doing it again. Hurry it up now." She nodded and gathered the now clean dishes. She all but ran around the back corner of the house and into the back door of the kitchen. She tried to open the door but another soldier was standing there. His face emotionless. He glanced at her and nodded. Stepping aside as he noticed the dishes in her hands. He opened the door and shoved her in. Not before firmly placing his hands on her ass. She squeaked and stumbled into the kitchen. Her bare callused feet brushing against the splintered wood. She placed the dishes in their designated places marked with old cloth nailed to the shelves. They were written in Ukrainian to help most of the workers. She had done it last month and less beatings had been issued. She was not sure why some of the new recruits ignored the labels but she was sure that the ones coming with the new Commandant weren't going to be as nice as the last.

"Hey Jew, Where is the bread?" A short teenager asked. He wore a Hitler Youth uniform and about 10 badges on the right side of his chest.

She pointed at the cupboard next to the ice box. He hand shaking slightly. The teenager nodded and briskly took a roll and a cup of water with him as he walked into the parlor. She whipped down the counter in the middle of the kitchen with a damp old rag and splashed water on her face. She turned to the back door as it was pushed open and two more Hitler Youth walked in. One was at least 13 and the other 16. The stopped to look at her, neither with disgust. One even sent her a small smile. The other said nothing and continued into the parlor. The shorter of the two walked forward and grabbed an apple out of the wood bowl on the counter. He pulled a small knife out of his boot and cut off a piece. He held it out to her.

She shook her head and backed away bumping into a cart of meats. Her hand barely missing the covered dinner. "No thank you."

"It only a slice of apple." He said in German.

She gently pulled it from is hand and greedily ate it. The bitter but sweet taste of the fruit making her smile slightly and nod at the boy before he walked out. He turned back to her and smiled. His teeth were white, and his eyes were as blue as the sky. His hair was Blonde and he had a slight tan. The brown uniform making him look older. He had about 28 medals on his jacket. He nodded again and continued to walk away.

Later that day she sat in her bunk. Squished between two others. Their hair long and greasy. At least by working in the commons she was made to shower twice a week. She had to be better nourished and had to have at least 2 changes of striped clothes. Her bunk smelled of urine and there were no blankets. The ground was complete mud or mostly mud. Her bare feet coated in urine and mud. She shifted a little trying to get the nail that was digging into her thigh off. She supported herself by leaning against the post.

As she drifted to sleep she thought of the younger boy who gave her a slice of apple. She let sleep over take her and she could almost taste the apple on her tongue.

It felt as if she was only asleep for mere seconds before the alarm was sounded, meaning it was time for another days work. This time she was working in the main house. It was a Friday and she was to help the new family settle in. They needed a maid and she was the one the guards had supplied. Not that she cared, she had been a maid before, but never at the main house. She jumped down off her bunk and trudged through the feces and mud. He boots had been stolen from one of the men that had always trailed her. He was the stable hand along with his "goons". They had yet to follow her this week, letting her have a small amount of hope that they wouldn't return.

When she made it to the main house. She stepped up to the hoes. She sprayed off her feet and calves. They were slightly chilled by the morning air and she let her toes run through the soft grass. The houses behind her only had dirt and prickly weeds. This grass reminded her of home. She looked up when she heard a car pull up and 2 men get out. They were SSR soldiers, they didn't even glance at her as they passed and she looked down at their polished boots. She rounded the house looking for a side entrance. Knowing she wasn't allowed to enter the front door. Once she found one she quickly made her way in to find two other women standing there. Neither in Stripped clothing. The oldest, most likely the Commandants wife smiled at her, her eyes as blue as the boys the day before. The younger one standing next to her frowned at her clothing and motioned her forward.

"Is this really what they have you wear?" She asked pulling at the thin cloth.

With a nod she backed up when a man walked in. He was the Commandant. He had on a black Nazi uniform with over 30 medals and badges. A red arm band with a Swastika tightly around his right bicep. "You must be our maid." He said smiling at her. She nodded but said nothing.

She glanced at the girl that was about her age, she noticed the green dress she was wearing was nothing like the past women had worn around the commons. The dress was slightly puffed and had lace around her shoulders and bust. "I know you might not be used to this kind of thing but, the guards told us that you aren't really a Jew, you were forced out of your home because your father had been caught in the war? The guards here aren't mean like the ones at the other Camp we lived at. I'm Breena by the way, and you are?"

"1003." She muttered rolling up her sleeve.

"No silly, your real name?" Her eyes widened at the girl when all she did was wrap an arm around her.

"Gabriella." She said smiling gently. She hadn't been able to say her name in so long. It felt as if it wasn't her name anymore. She stepped farther into kitchen but stopped when a boy started to walk in. Or should she say man. He looked to be around 21 and had on a Black uniform.

"Oh! Troy! It's nice to see you awake! This here is our new maid, Gabriella." Breena said smiling at him.

"Pleasure." Was all he said as he past. Not before Gabriella noticed the ice blue eyes. Sharp and more vivid than the young boy yesterday. They held her gaze for a second before he was past her and walking out the side door.

"He hasn't talked much since he came to live with us. His dad was a soldier for Mussolini. The Fascist Dictator in Italy?" Gabriella shook her head and started to learn her way around the kitchen. Her feet squeaking against the mahogany.

A month had past and she had yet to see Troy again. She dare not ask about him in case it was forbidden. She was outside cleaning the windows when she heard rustling from behind the fence to the back gardens. She tried to see over them but stopped when she heard a voice from behind her.

"What in god's name are you doing back there?" The woman from the kitchen walked to the gate and thrust it open. The boy that gave her the apple quickly walked out, blushing at the woman.

"Ma, I was just messing with the stone. Antonio said that people used to hide codes in the bricks."

"Daniel, you have no business going back there." She said and as she passed Gabriella she stopped.

"Hello Gabriella." Gabriella nodded still not looking into their eyes. She went back to cleaning and the mother and son walked into the house. She smiled at the young girl staring back at her through the window and giggled when the girl pressed her face onto the glass, making it squish. The girl on the other side giggled and ran off. Her blonde hair swaying as she disappeared.

"You know you're going to have to clean the other side again, right?" a deep velvet voice reached her ears. She turned and saw troy standing there. His uniform was not present. He wore civilian pants and a white dress shirt. Black suspenders hung loosely at his hips. His eyes bright in the sun. His short cropped hair barely brushing his forehead. She blushed and turned to look at the window.

With a quick nod she turned back dampening the cloth in the water at her feet before continuing with her task. She inhaled deeply as she felt Troy place a hand on her left hip as he bent down to grab the other cloth in the bucket. "May I?" He asked nodding toward the window she had yet to reach. Again all she did was nod.

"Do you not speak?" He asked concerned.

"I do." She answered.

"Very well." Troy said wiping the window carelessly.

"No, no. you have to go in a circular motion." She said in Ukrainian. Frowning when he stared to go in a circular motion smiling at her. "You know Ukrainian?"

Troy nodded and pinched his fingers leaving barely any space between them. "A little."

The sound of tires interrupted their comfortable silence as it came through the gates. Troy turned and paled. He handed his cloth to a now scared Gabriella and hurriedly ran around the side of the house, jumping over the gate and into the back gardens. She watched as 4 people got out of the truck. They wore similar uniforms to Troy's and their boots were polished. She quickly finished with the windows and picked up the bucket. She ran to the back door leading into the kitchen. She pushed open the door and placed the bucket near the shelves on the right. She pulled a clean cloth out and dipped it into the sink. Cleaning off her feet as fast as she could she jumped to the parlor, after successfully throwing the cloth into the laundry den. Voices were advancing to the parlor and she ran to the tea and biscuits. She placed fresh butter and jam on the silver plate and as soon as she placed it on the table, 8 men walked in. 4 of which she had seen in camp. They nodded at her and she backed up until her back was up against the bookshelf. Her still damp feet leaving foot prints on the hard wood. She winced; surly the guard would scold her for it.

"Nice to see your pet knows when to shut up." One said to Mr. Meissen (Pronounced Mice-En). The commandant flinched and glanced at Gabriella. He nodded and looked back at the General.

"General Ludwig. Please it is a pleasure to see you." Meissen said forcing a smile at the man. Troy slowly walked into the parlor and knocked timidly on the door. He was now in his uniform, His band in his hand. He looked out of breath but hid it well. His expression reminded Gabriella of stone. His eyes traveled to her and it softened.

"Ah! Mr. Bolton, pleasure you could join us. Just waking up I'm guessing?" Meissen said smiling a genuine smile at the young man.

"Yes sir." He said nodding. He walked in once Meissen waved him over.

"Come join us boy." Troy smiled at the other 7 officers and sat in the arm chair closest to Gabriella his hand brushing against her arm as he sat down. He pulled it away and leaned the opposite way. Her eyebrows scrunched forward and she tried to slow her advancing tears.


	2. Dangling from Wire

**Okay! I got a lot of hits on this story and I had some inspiration to write the next chapter sooner than I thought I could get it out. I have two more days of school left so I will be able to update a lot this summer. Not much going on this summer, so that's a good thing. Anyway there was a bit of confusion of the boy with the apple. His name was Daniel. He was also seen in the back gardens. Also! There is not a Bolton family. The family Gabriella is the maid of is the Meissen's. Which also is my maternal name. It is Pronounced Mice-En. If you have a question by all means ask. I'm sorry for the confusion. Now again, Gabriella is NOT working for the Bolton's. Troy is the only Bolton on the grounds. I do not remember if I put in the fact that his father was a soldier in Mussolini's Army? He was a Fascist Dictator in Italy and was also "close" to Hitler. Troy is sort of a contact for Mussolini and Hitler. I should have put that in there and I apologize. Now, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"You have gone completely bonkers!" Meissen said turning harshly to Ludwig. "He is to stay with us! That was the plan from the start."

"He is needed in the Rhineland!" Ludwig was pacing in front of the large floor to ceiling windows. His hat discarded onto the side table near the arm chair he previously sat. Sweat causing his blonde hair to look almost brown against his neck. "Hitler himself has issued all SS officers not currently employed as protection be placed in the Rhineland. Much to my knowledge officer Bolton is indeed not employed by the Meissen family."

With a pointed look another officer looked at the still silent Troy. Gabriella could see in the way he plucked at the small frays of the armchairs material, that he was thinking. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "But I am not an SS officer, I am a Primo Seniore. A lieutenant-Colonel. I have no reason to be leaving." Troy announced. "I am not part of the Nazi army or am I part of Hitler's platoon. I will not sacrifice my life from a battle we have already lost. Am I correct?"

The newly shocked General stared at the Black shirt. "You will not speak of the Fuhrer in that manner!"

"Of him I spoke no ill will. I was merely stating that your previous explanation is invalid." Troy said leaning his elbow on the armrest of the chair, his chin rested against his thumb as it pointed to his throat. His pointer finger stretched across his face to the corner of his eye and his middle finger curled around his upper lip like a mustache. His expression taunting. Gabriella suppressed a giggle and Troy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a small smile graced her face.

"You there! What are you chucking about?" The SS officer near the door spoke harshly.

Breathing became hard, disabling her to speak. "I-Nu-Nothing Sir." She glanced at the two familiar faces and found panic in their faces.

The officer pushed off of the wall and advanced, the steady click of his polished boots causing her heartbeat to quicken. An all too familiar feeling of a hand coming in contact forced her head to the right. Her hand instantly reached for her cheek, but to no avail. The officer pushed her against the book shelf, her back hitting the wood harshly. Troy stood but did not stop them, his eyes full of conflict. His brows twitching forward in worry. He went to stop the officer but Meissen beat him to the point.

"That's enough, she is still needed here." The officer pulled away, his hand coming up to grasp her ass. She squeaked and glanced at the General. His eyes full of fire. She shrank against the bookcase and let her toes curl. He gaze focused on the floor.

"Everything is done here, I will be back in due time." The general snatched up his hat and stormed out of the parlor. Held breaths were released as the sound of an engine started and the gates creaked open. No one spoke until the clunk of them snapping back into place reached their ears.

"Bolton! What were you thinking?" Meissen said glaring at the young man. Troy shifted and his feet shuffled against the green carpet.

"I am not part of this army!" Troy shouted causing Gabriella to jump along with the Commandant. "I will not fight for him! He is insane!"

"You know I see you as my own son Troy, but I cannot let you talk like that. I know where you are coming from. I am trying my best to keep you safe! Your father sent you to me for a reason! Mussolini has fallen, The United States have entered the war! It will be over soon son!" Troy glared and threw the Nazi band as the alcohol shelf causing whiskey to shatter on the floor. Gabriella rushed to clean it up, Falling to her knees small pieces of crystal cutting into them. Her small hands grasping at the still slippery shards of crystal. Two more pairs of hands began to pick up the shards as well. She gasped when Troy picked up the still in tacked stopper (not entirely sure what they call the corks?). He glanced at her then back to the mess.

She sat in the door way plucking the crystal from her knees when she felt a cool hand land on her arm. Jumping, she quickly pulled her pant leg down and slouched.

"I meant not to scare you." Troy said in a whisper, His squatting position still making him taller than her. His uniform loose and his jacket hung open. His hair askew, Sticking up from him running his fingers through the too long hair.

"Is there something you wish me to do?" Her German getting jumbled causing her to stutter due to his close proximity. She could feel his breath on her ear.

"No but I wish to help you." He stood jumping down the three steps to the grass. He sat on the last two steps leaning against the coble stone.

They sat quiet for a minute as Troy tried very gently to remove the small pieces of crystal. The silence comfortable, as she felt his cool right hand massage her ankle. As if to say sorry for the pain he had caused her. The sound of their breathing gently and even caused her to grow tired. Once he was done he looked up into her eyes. She stared, her heartbeat's pace quickened. He smiled at her and she felt her panic start to set in. "Finished." He muttered glance at the snoring dog under a tree. The German Shepard, if he knew someone was staring at him, lifted his large black and brown head and stared at the pair. Becoming bored he placed his head back down and drifted back to sleep. The cold dusk air reached their skin. Goosebumps rose on Gabriella's skin and she shuttered.

"I must be going." She stated not looking at him. "The guards will be disappointed."

"I could always walk you. They would not do anything to you know." Troy said standing up and buttoning his jacket. The Nazi band firmly placed on his right arm.

She shook her head. "That will not be necessary. You should sleep."

"I will not hurt you." She winced and turned, walking away she could hear him run after her. "I promise."

"Don't promise me something you cannot keep." She stared at the ground. He voice shook with her shivering.

"How do you know I will not keep it?" Troy asked trying to keep up with her, His untied boots causing him to stumble. He hopped, tying them successfully.

"I do not." She glanced at his feet. The once polished feet now had a glaze of mud forming on the edges.

"Where are your shoes? Surly these men give you shoes." His voice spooking her further, concern laced inside the velvet sound.

"They did, I do not have a pair as of now. Other people found a much more useful occupation." She looked up at the wire that spread from the main building in the camps. There perched in front of her bunk house were her shoes. Dangling from the wire, they taunted her with the memory of slight freedom of needing them.

"Well then." He stated following her gaze. "I shall be getting back now."

She nodded and watched as he walked away. His retreating back slouched in and his hands tucked into his sleeves. Sighing she turned to her bunkhouse. Girls were staring at her and she winced. They were never going to speak to her after seeing her talk to an officer. Their frightened eyes cast a dazed look at her and she gasped. It was till now that she never noticed their soulless stares, the hollowness of their faces. She wanted to scream, they looked like they were already dead.

Week after week their eyes started to get worse. Each time Troy would walk her back due to late dinners or late night parties. Last night he had given her shoes. Yes, they weren't women's shoes but they were the best he could provide for her without other officers becoming suspicious. They were too large for her feet so she stuffed old rags from the main house into them and wrapped her feet in order to make them fit better.

She woke up the next morning to sirens, people running around trying to find family members. Jumping down she ran to the end of the muddy bunk house. Men and women hollered and screamed. SS officers ran pushing people over, some falling cursing at men and women. A loud explosion shook the bunk house causing her to squeal. She sprinted out of the small door way and ran for the main square dodging people and officers as she stumbled forward. He shoes preventing her from being light on her feet. Once she reached the square she bent over, heaving. The foul stench of melted flesh and burnt bodies causing her empty stomach to clench. The sound of a plane roared over her head and her eyes followed it. Gunshots in the distance made her heart pound. They were coming from the main grounds.


	3. Oh Shit

**Here is the new chapter of Behind the Chained Fence xD I hope it works! I'm so so sorry for the late update! My dad actually helped me with this one! Plus! The song Call Me by Shinedown o.0 doesn't know why but hey, what ever gets me back into the grove right? Well, here it is! Remember! R&R! I don't own the characters besides the obvious ones; I do however own the plot :P**

**Copyright 2012 **

**Jenna**

He bolted up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating, His chest heaving with every breath as he rubbed his face with his hands. He glanced around the room twice and laid back down staring at his ceiling trying to catch his breath, rubbing his chest he let out a shaky breath. It burned on its way out causing him to wince. Closing his eyes, he thought of her; her face, smell, the feel of her skin on his.

"SIR! Master Bolton!" A servant screamed as she ran into his room. He shot up and glared at the young girl, she couldn't be more than 14. "We need to leave sir!" She said urgently, her once white face now filthy from soot.

"What in the world happened to you?" He muttered as he laid back down, rubbing his eye groggily. She stepped forward and tugged on his arm, her delicate fingers slipping causing her to stumble backwards. Troy looked at her in disbelief from her actions and sat up, concern now filling his expression.

"Fires, sir. You need to leave." She said hurriedly standing and rushing out of the door, a large crash came from downstairs causing him to stand up and tug on his pants. He stepped into his boots and hastily tied them.

Troy ran out of his room and stared out of the window at the end of the hall, he could see them. The fires, they were out of control. A servant was making his way toward Troy so he grabbed onto his forearm as he passed. "What caused this?"

"Bombers sir, German ones." Troy frowned and he quickly made his way down the hallway to the staircase, the familiar smacking of his boots quicker than his normal leisurely pace. Making his way into the parlor Troy came to a halt, there was no longer a parlor. In its place sat a horde of tables and officers, American ones.

A soldier looked at him and quickly pointed his gun at him, Troy's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender. The soldier quickly walked forward, grabbing Troy's jacket out of his hands. He pulled the pockets out, searching for weapons. Troy never carried a weapon unless he was in the camp. "Clean." The soldier handed Troy his jacket back, nodding for him to continue through.

"AH! Bolton, good to see you!" Meissen laughed at the frightened boy. He waved him forward and patted him on the back when he came to stand beside him.

"What is going on?" Troy asked, his hands starting to sweat. The smell was getting worse, how could he possibly have slept through all of this.

"Hitler…isn't very happy that the Americans are here. So…He sent bombers." An officer said with a sarcastic smile. Troy growled at him, his smile quickly disappeared.

"Where is the most damage?" Troy asked scanning the map in front of him on the table. An intelligence officer pointed and then began pointing to other points. On the third quadrant Troy sprinted out the door, Meissen and 3 officers following him.

3 weeks doesn't seem like a long time to most but to Troy, it was longer than he wish to live. The camp had been bombed and destroyed. Many Jews liberated by the American's many died due to the nutrient rich food their bodies could not handle. He had looked for her, he had not found her. He had not spoken to anyone over the matter and to be honest he was scared. The friendly feeling he would have as he walked her back to camp or the small glances they shared had meant the world to him.

"You're not to leave until we find her!" Meissen said to the American soldier who had tried to walk away from the distraught 23 year old.

"He isn't doing anything to help!" He replied.

"He is thinking! He misses her! Be a little considerate!" Breena said glaring at the tall male.

Troy sighed and looked around the rubble. He squinted his eyes and followed the road to the main square. Meissen following behind him knowing all too well what the look on Troy's face meant.

"She went looking for you." Daniel said walking up with a small child in his arms. "This is Rory. He saw Gabriella run to the main house."

Troy stepped forward to the child and he reached for him. The child stared at him for a bit before he reached for Troy as well. He clutched him tightly and stared at Meissen. "She is in the house." Troy stated shifting his gaze to the ruined main building.

Meissen nodded his head and ushered 4 American Soldiers to follow him to the main house. Troy went to hand Rory back to Daniel but his grip on Troy would not loosen. Troy smiled at the boy and Rory dug his head into Troy's neck. His brown eyes squeezing shut and he started to shake.

"He looks like Gabriella." Breena said looking at the boy.

"Did she say she had a brother?" Daniel asked Troy. Troy shook his head and looked at the boy.

"No." Troy said walking forward.

"Oh shit." Daniel and Breena stated at the same time before following the man and child.


End file.
